bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery - Female Friends
Penny and Amy Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy is coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. Pn43.png|It's not a virgin birth. TMM-12.jpg|Amy excited when Penny admits that she is her best friend. A33.jpg|Amy's big ugly picture. rv13.png|Are you having a maid of honor? FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term about Leonard's work: atomic magnets. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Probe16.jpg|The girls want to choose what the couples are going to do. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Den22.png|The scissors puzzle. Den20.png|Can you put these scissors together? tt78.png|Does Raj bring other women around? Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. Mac9.jpg|Amy happy at last. Mac10.jpg|She is her best friend. Mac11.jpg|Penny is her best friend. Corr9.png|Penny wants to take Amy's ear virginity and pierce them. Pants3.png|Laying out dinner. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy: That skank's YOUR problem. Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. tt51.png|Leonard told me to extend sex. Pn35.png|I've had sex. I'm a grownup. tt52.png|E=MC2! gt51.png|I'm jealous with how close you are with Sheldon. tt55.png|Penny and Amy meeting Claire. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy shopping together. Hup1.png|Love those cheek bones. S220.jpg|Amy's here. Bg29.png|Big Bear cabin. Pn39.png|You had sex on Sheldon's bed? Pn37.png|Reacting to where the baby was conceived. JR8.jpg|Amy sympathizes with Bernie's treatment of Penny. Nova6.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Ice2.png|One of Penny's inappropriate comments. Ice1.png|Discussing what to do on a Sunday. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Flash55.png|We'll never take you for "granite". Flash56.png|That's a geology joke. Flash44.png|I'm the hot girl. Flash46.png|Laughing about popularity at Caltech. Flash34.png|Not mingling. Flash36.png|I feel sorry for him. Flash37.png|What is happening! Flash23.png|Intimate party. Flash9.png|I don't know why I called it a party. Hab43.png|Morning coffee. Hab44.png|You get it, girl. 10.17 CC-10.jpg|Penny is going to Comic Con to make Leonard happy. TPG-13.jpg|Amy checking up on Penny. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. TBE-15.jpg|Why did I ask you? 10.08 tbbi-17.jpg V19.png|The girls bringing home dinner. V27.png|Ubbi Dubbi. Eww.jpg|Pink eye. gc23.png|Look at me! gc24.png|Laughing at Bernadette's remark. gc25.png|Don't touch my computer. gc43.png|Amy is fine if she catches it. V28.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V29.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V31.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V32.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V34.png|It’s called being in love. CL16.png|There's only one? TRR18.jpg|Oh man! LRA54.png|Penny and Amy at the spa. LRA59.png|Flirty Amy. LRA61.png|Learning why the guys came. LRA62.png|Amy flirting with Sheldon. ABZ22.jpg|That sounds awful. ABZ37.jpg|Penny dragging her up the stairs. BH38.png|It's between rice pudding and jazz. BH39.png|That would be flattering except I know all the people in your life. TMI-16.jpg|Bernadette doesn't like Amy's dress. BH3.png|My mother wouldn't approve. BH4.png|Sheldon wants $500 million. LH30.png|Where are you going? LH32.png|It's not a secret club. Pc110.png|Our kids were going to grow up together. Pc111.png|Who else are my kids going to be friends with? Pc114.png|I always thought we'd breast feed each other's babies. SB37.jpg|Penny gets it. ZB3.jpg|Besties. change5.jpg|Technically anticipations wouldn’t be mediated by endorphins as much as dopamine. change6.jpg|The second he stops talking? nobel55.jpg|Girls return with their dresses. nobel67.jpg|Why didn’t you tell me? nobel72.jpg|She didn’t tell me either. nobel74.jpg|What happened to I’m never going to have kids? nobel76.jpg|Oh my, gosh? We’re sister wives? Den27.png|What are we talking about? Ten bucks? Penny and Bernadette Ghj1.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. finale7.png|Oh, hi Ames! Flash17A.png|Talking about their relationships.-2010 Novel18.png|Visiting with Bernadette. Dog1.jpg|Penny and Bernadette. Kt22.png|Sniff this. Kt16.png|Looking at Emily's gift. What should he do? Kt2.png|Girl time. Bet39.png|Are you ready for this? Kt10.png|Posse doesn't know what Raj should say to Emily. Kt7.png|Penny whispering to Bernie. Flush toilet.jpg|If I want to see a naked man dancing, all I have to do is flush the toilet while Leonard is in the shower. Mini9.jpg|Penny prefers her new job to acting. Sf14.png|Bernadette doesn't want Penny to know that she knew Leonard's secret. Foci3.jpg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. HS33.png|Here's a candidate for Amy. Corr5.png|Bernadette hopes that the guys don't go crazy while in Mexico. Coor7.png|Amy's penis cookies are anatomically correct. Bet23.png|Mixing Sheldon up knocking on the door. Mys4.png|Bernadette used to spy on her old boyfriends. Ghj7.jpg|Bernadette trying on wedding gowns. Amy makes a callous remark. Messing_with_Sheldon_and_his_Knocking_routine.jpg|Messing with Sheldon's knocking ritual. PenBern1.jpg|Bernadette and Penny discussing the" Buffy the Vampire Slayer" television series. Fwa7.jpg|And your dress is ugly. fl27.png|Penny watching Amy bond with Beverly. ju31.png|The wives can't believe their husbands went to a movie. JR2.jpg|Bernie helping Penny study. Comic7.png|Penny. ju25.png|The girls helping out the world of science. Ash25.png|Talking about Amy. MD10.png|Talking about Amy's new guy. HS27.png|Stuart has had a date. Fenc41.png|Stuart is acting creepy. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-11.jpg|Penny drawing in on Bernadette. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-16.jpg|Comforting Bernadette after their mutual apologies. Mil17.png|Bernadette is still pissed. Mil37.png|Bernie plans to sue if she doesn't get the project. LRA15.png|Penny thinks Leonard doesn't give a crap. BabyCome1.jpg|Skinny bitch. BabyCome2.jpg|Jealousy. ABZ15.jpg|Enjoying their sewing. ABZ17.jpg|Enjoying the tea. ABZ19.jpg|What's wrong? BH12.png|That's like marrying the first guy you... BH18.png|Speechless at Amy's favorite dress. BH23.png|She found a dress she likes. BH24.png|Should we say something? BH26.png|No./It's beautiful. TTT-4.jpg|Maybe we should check out Anu. TTT-8.jpg|That must be Anu. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? TTT-15.jpg|I'm the smudge. Tam18.png|Hi, we're Bernadette and Penny. Tam19.png|Bernadette likes her. Tam30.png|Having dinner with Anu. Tam42.png|It's LeBron James! Tam49.png|Lebron James' selfie. Tam50.png|I'm the smudge. Tam51.png|Bernadette and Penny. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? Tam52.png|Penny and Bernadette. TTT-13.jpg|Can Anu get us into the SoHo House? Pc26.png|Bernadette plays a sexy Russian astronaut. LH19.png|Discussing decisive Leonard. LH28.png|Penny joins the hideaway. Neg9.jpg|Bernie and Penny playing Fortnite. Neg25.jpg|Watching Bernie practice Fortnite. Neg27.jpg|I got one. Neg57.jpg|Bernadette in hyper-drive. Pc90.png|Penny questions wanting kids. Pc86.png|Ready for lunch? SB43.jpg|Penny wants aggressive and tiny Bernadette. NB23.jpg|I talked to my supervisor... NB36.jpg|You wanted to see me? NB37.jpg|Penny didn't even talk to her supervisor. NB39.jpg|All those people have college educations. NB53.jpg|I'm sorry I pushed you. NB54.jpg|I'm smarter than her. NB56.jpg|I know what you're doing. NB57.jpg|YES! NB68.jpg|Very impressive! TCV-9.jpg|Something's happening. TCV-10.jpg|Zangen's reps. CV12.jpg|Penny pushing pills. CV13.jpg|Penny pushing pills. CV14.jpg|Working together. CV17.jpg|Good little girl. CV28.jpg|What, napkin? nobel39.jpg|Why? You pregnant? nobel40.jpg|No. I don’t like to drink when I fly.\ nobel71.jpg|That’s fantastic! nobel73.jpg|But I’m her best friend. nobel78.jpg|And a little Idris Elba. Oh, yeah. Penny and Emily Verb10.png|I hate her! S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch for Emily. Verb1.png|You and Leonard should come over for dinner. Hup9.png|We're okay. Penny and Mary Slutty1.jpg|Mary Cooper looking over Penny's laundry. Pants57.png|Loving hug. rv41.png|The only sound is of Penny eating celery. Penny and Beverly Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Pants38.png|It looks expensive. Pants65.png|Penny wants to help. Pants59.png|Did Beverly say that? Pants56.png|Okay! Pants55.png|Uncomfortable hug. Pants49.png|Penny loves her ring. Pants48.png|In the middle. Pants59.png|Did Beverly just say that? Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Pack1.jpg|Penny and Beverly walking down the stairs talking. fl37.png|It has seat warmers. LS4.jpg|Amy happy that Beverly finds them having a second wedding acceptable. Christine is smiling out of character. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-14.jpg|Beverly surprises Penny. Redo5.png|Don't talk about Alfred and Mary. Redo6.png|Just play dumb. Redo7.png|Contrite Penny. fl52.png|Standing up to Beverly's criticism. fl17.png|Beverly asking about their sex life. fl18.png|I didn't know you made jokes. LS1.jpg|Confronting Beverly about her attitude. fl67.png|I didn't receive an invitation to my own son's wedding. fl71.png|Happy that she connected with Beverly. Penny and Alicia Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. Penny and Ramona Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Penny meets Ramona. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Penny and Alex Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny vs. Alex. Penny and Priya Gag8.jpg|Priya and Penny bonding over Leonard. Gag2.jpg|Coming back from the cafeteria. Penny and Stephanie Run6.jpg|Penny meets Stephanie. Penny and Lucy Nov19.jpg|Penny getting mad at Lucy about Raj. Lucy8.png|You're a bad person. Lucy6.png|Maybe you'll get your water and maybe you won't. Lucy4.png|Penny confronting Lucy. Penny at Audition Soft24.png|Roomful of blonde actresses in the casting room. Soft21.png|Now I remember why. Soft15.png|I have been in pharmaceutical sales. Soft14.png|Haven't seen you at auditions. Soft13.png|I heard you can make money doing that. Soft12.png|Wish me luck. Soft11.png|I understand that she's approaching forty and everything is fake. Soft10.png|Yeah, I started that rumor. Penny and Dance Friends S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny and Dr. Gallo Iss51.png|Talking about her marriage. Penny and Mrs. Fowler TBTA-27.jpg|Sheldon loves Amy and would never hurt her. Penny and Denise SB41.jpg|Captains. Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny Category:Female Characters Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial